There You'll Be
by MikoNoMeian
Summary: Yugi's reflections on Yami and how he's done so much for him  this is when Yami's ill


_This song is meant for Yami. Yugi's reflections on Yami and how he's done so much for him (this is when Yami's ill) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or "There you'll be" be Faith Hill_

"There you'll be"

Here I sit, alone in the hospital waiting room, I feel scared, like a little child, you fell ill just this morning, the very day when you promised me something…

My hands are trembling, no doctors have come to see me yet, and I guess it's a good thing, because I'd be terrified of what would happen. I turn my head, its nearly evening...I get up from the chair and head outside, I feel the breeze on my face…Yami….if only you could share this with me...not laying there awaiting to leave me..Damn it Yami!

I open my eyes; I start to recall what seemed to come between us, the very first day we met.

_When I think back  
>on these times<br>and the dreams  
>we left behind<br>I'll be glad 'cause  
>I was blessed to get<br>to have you in my life_

It has been only a few years, since I've gotten to know you Yami. The day when I finished the Millennium Puzzle, all I ever dreamed for was a friend, a very "special friend." When you appeared to me spiritually I was a little surprised that dream came true so suddenly. With what we have been thru in the past until now, I'm happy to have you in my life.

_When I look back  
>on these days<br>I'll look and see your face  
>you were right there for me<em>

Looking back on the countless adventures that we have been thru, Duelist Kingdome, Battle City, but the time when I had lost the bond with you in the duel with Bandit Keith, I closed my eyes and there you were, standing right next to me, when I didn't have your guidance and courage, all I had to do was picture your face which gave me the determination to finish the duel and get you back…the scariest event that ever happened to me, was loosing you when the Puzzle broke.

_In my dreams  
>I'll always see your soul<br>Above the sky  
>In my heart<br>There always be a place  
>For you for all my life<em>

As I stand out in the cool autumn evening, I can feel the wind that seems to carry comforting waves, but nothing can compare with what dreams I have. I always have a place for you in my heart Yami, from the day we met, you have taken the only place in my heart…is it true that when you look up in the sky, you can see a person's soul...or does that happen in dreams? Either way...I can see yours watching down on me…

Its time for me to enter the room, you can't leave me yet Yami...I'm still too young to be alone…please hang on..

_I'll keep a part  
>of you with me<br>and everywhere I am  
>there you'll be<em>

They tell me that you don't have much time, Please Yami, hold on! Even if you leave me…you will be remembered with in my heart, where ever I am, whenever I feel alone, or need to break down and cry, there you'll be..Right next to me, just like you've always done…

_Well you showed me  
>how it feels<br>to feel the sky  
>within my reach<em>

_And I always  
>will remember all<br>the strength you  
>gave to me<em>

I make my way to your bedside, I sit down and hold your hand, I'm crying, yes crying...Don't you remember how we used to pretend that we could reach into the sky, making it seem that we could touch it in a single reach? It was fun to be in your arms, I felt like a fallen Angel waiting for heaven to find me...But as all daydreams...it came true...

_Your love made me  
>make it through<br>Oh, I owe so much to you  
>you were right there for me<em>

Do you remember, how your determination guided me thru all the tough situations, how you told me to believe in myself, the same way you told Joey...both of us made it through with your help…though to me it was like your love guiding me thru…I owe you so much Yami! Please get better!

I remember something that you once said to me just before the battle with Malik.

_" ….. 'Cause I always saw in you  
>my light, my strength<br>and I want to thank you  
>now for all the ways<br>you were right there for me  
>for always."<em>

So it's my turn, I am your light, a light that is shining brightly for you to awake...I can't duel alone, Light can't always be around forever, Light needs the Darkness…I need you Yami. You were always there for me when ever I needed you. And now you need me…I want you to come back...Come back to the light Yami…I love you. You can't leave me!

I rest my head on your chest, silently crying to you, which are until.

"Y-Yugi? Please don't cry, I'll be right here with you…"

You're awake? Thank the gods! Oh Yami! I look up and smile brightly, you're here! I can't believe it; you're going to be alright!

"Yami! You're better; you knew that I'll always be here with you...Just like you were always there for me…"

You chuckle softly, and hold me close...I close my eyes, you came back to me…and I'm grateful...

_You were right there for me_

_So what do you think? Kind of sad I know eh? Well you know what to do, Please R+R!_

_-Mikonomeian_


End file.
